Dawn of the Doctor (DW2012)
"Dawn of the Doctor" is the first episode of the first series of the 2013 British Doctor Who Fan Film Series. It was written and directed by Luke Newman and released on DW2012 on 28 September 2013. It debuts Newman as the Little Red Doctor and co-stars Chloe Naughton as Jessica Whitehouse. It also guest starred Jonathan Miles as Mr. Dickinson. In the episode, the newly-regenerated Doctor teams with his new companion Jess to stop a Cyberman plot. The episode was remade as part of Doctor Who: Remastered, with the final product being released 6 years later on 28 September 2019. The remake had Mr, Dickinson's character recast and played by Lucas Hayes, with other guest stars being Dale Smith, John N. Harper, and Aine Coyle. Plot Incredible. Isn't it? I've watched born and die in my lifetime. But that's a story for another day. What matters is right here right now. I am the Doctor. This is my story. And this is how it begins. Alone above the cosmos, the Doctor completes his regeneration into his new body (Luke Newman). The event leads to the destruction of the TARDIS, and he is forced to crash-land on Earth. He is discovered by Jessica "Jess" Whitehouse (Chloe Naughton), who takes him home and clothes him ih her grandfather's clothes. Once there, the two uncover a plot by a Mr. Dickinson (Jonathan Miles) to hand over the Earth to the Cyberman in exchange for his daughter. After his defeat, Jess is invited by the Doctor to join him in his travels in the TARDIS. Cast and crew Original 2013 episode * Luke Newman - The Little Red Doctor * Chloe Naughton - Jessica Whitehouse * Jonathan Miles - Mr. Dickinson * Director - Luke Newman * Writer - Luke Newman * Executive Producer - Luke Newman * Cinematography - Luke Newman * Editor - Luke Newman * Production Design - Luke Newman * Visual Effects - Daniel J. Patton References: https://www.imdb.com/title/tt5496592/fullcredits 2019 Remastered episode * Luke Newman - The Little Red Doctor * Chloe Naughton - Jessica Whitehouse * Lucas Hayes - Mr. Dickinson * Dale Smith - Cyberman * John N. Harper - Cyberman (voice) * Aine Coyle - Maggie May * Director - Luke Newman & Megan Shirley * Editor - Luke Newman * Visual Effects - Luke Newman & Daniel J. Patton * Music Composer - Luke Newman * Prop Builder - Luke Newman * Camera Operator - Megan Shirley & Luke Newman * Writer - Luke Newman Quotes [ the Doctor, having completed his regeneration, remembers words from his past lives ] [ First Doctor: Have you ever thought what it's like to be wanderers in the fourth dimension? To be exiles? ] [ Second Doctor: Life depends on change, and renewal! ]''https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Second_Doctor ''[ Third Doctor: The TARDIS is dimensionally transcendental. ] [ Fourth Doctor: "Can't"? "Can't?" There's no such word as "can't"! [ Fifth Doctor: Sorry, there's no time. Must dash! Come back later! ] [ Sixth Doctor: I am a time lord! ] [ the Doctor faints ] The Doctor: [ surveys his new face ] Oh, boy. Who are you? What happened to my voice? It’s gone all… it’s all kind of… squeaky and high pitched. Ugh, that’s gonna be annoying. [[Jessica Whitehouse (DW2012)|'Jess']]: Aw, that’s cute. You got, like, a little Star Trek toy or somethin’. The Doctor: A Star Trek toy? My dear, this piece of equipment is way beyond your decade. This is called a sonic screwdriver. Using ultrasonic waves I can analyze the surrounding area, get weather reports, maps, data, I can analyze co-ordinates, you name it. The screwdriver does it. Jess: It’s basically an iPhone. Maps, weather, clock. The Doctor: Huh, sarcasm. Jess: The day it shoots lasers I’ll be impressed. Trivia * Jess' phone has a Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) pop socket. * Jess refers to the events of "The Stolen Earth"/"Journey's End", "In the Forest of the Night", and "Army of Ghosts"/"Doomsday", yet she is unable to identify the Cybermen. References